Harry's Dating Problem
by JJRC
Summary: Harry had dated half the school but is now having trouble asking Hermione out...a bit funny. read and review...please...flames are welcome.


  
  
  
"No, I will not help you out with Hermione," Harry replied to Seamus Finnigan.   
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because...she is...well she's my best friend and..." Harry trailed off.   
  
"And?"  
  
"It's none of your business...go ask Ron or something"   
  
"Wait...Are you in love with her or something?"   
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You are, aren't you?"  
  
"I'm what?"  
  
"In love with Hermione!"  
  
"No I'm not in love with Hermione"  
  
"Yes you are"  
  
"No, I'm not!"  
  
"Then why won't you set me up with her?"  
  
"Because....."  
  
"Because what?"  
  
"Because..."  
  
"Spill it"  
  
"Because she's my best friend and..." ::Harry look Seamus in the eye:: " And I think I'm in love with her...bye!" Harry ran up to the boy's dormitory. Seamus followed.   
  
"If your in love with her...why don't you ask her out for some butterbeer?"  
  
"Because..."  
  
"Harry, you've been going out with girls since our fourth year ... why can't you go out with Hermione?"  
  
"Because..."  
  
"Because what?...well if you need help asking her out...I'm here for ya...I'm mean me, Dean, and Ron"  
  
"Well, you know how I'm going out with all these girls?"  
  
"Yeah...so?" Harry looked around. He whispered something in Seamus's ear. Seamus laugh.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Do I look like I'm joking?"  
  
"I can't believe this!"   
  
"Believe it"  
  
"Okay so you mean to tell me that you've been going out with half the school ... and in every single one the girl asks you out ... which equals to that you've never ask a girl out....EVER?" Harry nodded.   
  
"This is a scandal!"  
  
"Okay now that I told you...can you help me go out with Hermione?"   
  
"I'll call the guys" Seamus ran to the door. After a few moments, Ron, Dean, and Seamus were at the door.  
  
"So what's up Harry?" Harry buried his face at the pillows. He mumbled something about Hermione.  
  
"Hermione? What happen to Hermione?" Harry looked up.   
  
"I think I'm in love with her"  
  
"In love with who?" Dean ask.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Hermione what?" Dean ask.  
  
"Harry loves Hermione" Seamus put in.  
  
"Harry Potter?" Dean ask, pointing at Harry. Seamus nodded.  
  
"Hermione Granger?" pointing at a frame portrait of her...the portrait nodded.   
  
"My best friends?"  
  
"Ya! Cut the slack everyone...Harry Potter, our roommate is in love with Hermione Granger...the bossy know it all...which also happens to be his best friend..." Seamus explained. Ron and Dean looked at each other and laugh. Harry buried his face again.   
"You guys...it's not funny" Ron is now clutching his stomach.   
  
"Harry needs help" Ron and Dean stopped laughing and stared at Seamus.  
  
"Why?" Ron asked, glancing at Harry.  
  
"He needs help asking Hermione out."   
  
"Why?" Seamus glanced at Harry. Harry nodded. Seamus took a deep breath.  
  
"Harry has never ask a girl out before" This time Ron and Dean where both clutching their stomach.  
  
"You guys it is not funny!'   
  
"Ron where was Harry when you needed a date for the Halloween Dance last year? When you needed Icicle's attention?" Ron stopped laughing.  
  
"He was right there by your side, helping you out"  
  
"Dean where was Harry when you needed a date for the Winter Wonderland dance last year? When you had a crush at Tiara...who helped you get a date with her"  
  
"Harry did...now Harry needs our help"  
  
"We Know....WHY does Harry needs help?"   
  
"He needs help getting a date with Hermione"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What'd you mean why?"  
  
"Why does Harry needs help getting a date when he already went out with half the school?"  
  
"Because..."   
  
"Because as I mentioned he NEVER EVER asked a girl out before" Seamus said, emphasizing never ever.  
  
"That's impossible" Dean retorted.  
  
"No, it's not...." Ron retorted.  
  
"He went out with a million girls, don't you think he needs to ask them first?" Dean was now shouting at Ron's face.  
  
"Not necessarily!" Ron shouted back. Seamus got in between them.  
  
"Yes, Yes" Ron and Dean glanced at Seamus.  
  
"Yes, what?" Harry who had been watching had had enough.  
"Everyone please SHUT UP!" Ron, Dean and Seamus stopped and glanced at Harry.   
"I'll ask Hermione now...for heaven sake...I don't need everyone fighting" Harry walked out of the room.   
Everyone was quiet for a second.  
"Well, at least we don't have to help him" Ron and Dean said in unison. Seamus immediately threw a jumbo size pillow at them...hitting them both.   


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


_Thanks a lot to those guys! Okay now let's see ... what should I say... Hermione would you like to go for some butterbeer? No! That's too friendly...I always ask her that. No actually I could ask her that, then I'll be positive she'll say yes. Then I could ask her out again. Then I could tell her I like her more than friends. OK but there's too many thens'. Hermione I like you a lot and would you care for a butterbeer how about Saturday? No, that's too...too...too something. Hermione, we've been friends for what four years...and I'm wondering if...  
_"Harry?!?" the familiar voice of...Hermione Granger. Harry snapped out of his thoughts, he opened his eyes. Hermione's face was just like 4 centimeters away from his face. Harry 'accidentally' got up which cause a brief kinda a kiss. Hermione was well shocked. Harry mentally slap himself.   
"Um..uh...Hermione we've been friends since our first year and...uh...um...I like you a lot...would you care for some butterbeer?" Harry said this all very fast. It took a few moments until it finally dawned to Hermione. All the while, Harry was dying a thousands deaths. Hermione smiled at him.  
"Sure Harry...when?" Harry looked shocked.   
"When?...uh...um..Saturday?" Harry stammered out. Hermione laughed.   
"Okay well see ya later" Hermione walked out of the common room. Harry fell back to his chair. It wasn't that hard. He heard fits of laughter. He turned around to see Seamus, Dean, and Ron laughing. They obviously saw the scene. Then Harry spotted something...Dean holding a...oh no! a camera!..... The boys just gave him a mischievous looks and grins. Harry dived for it.......  
  
A/N  
A fic where actually Harry and Hermione get together. The other ones were just attempts. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Bye.   
Disclaimer: All Characters belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  



End file.
